This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Virtual Cell, a Java based modeling environment offers users the opportunity to create biological models, run simulations and analyze results over the internet. We have developed a comprehensive user guide and a series of tutorials to assist and train our users. The user guide is available in pdf format, and tutorials are available as html and pdf files versions. The detailed user guide introduces the user to each facet of the software. The tutorials, which range from a simple FRAP model to the more complex Hodgkin-Huxley membrane potential model, lead the user step by step in the making of a BioModel, Geometry, Application, and the running of a Simulation.